


Warrior, Protector, Healer, Lover

by goldenteaset



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Doomed Relationship, Female Anti-Hero, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenteaset/pseuds/goldenteaset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura Kyouko, Miki Sayaka, and the four archetypes they so desperately want to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior, Protector, Healer, Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't trust myself to get Sayaka's and Kyouko's dialogue right, so this has far less of them talking than I initially suspected. (And thank goodness for the character tags; I somehow misremembered Kyousuke's name as "Sousuke"! Clearly been watching Free!, heh...)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Madoka Magica.

**Warrior**

Kyouko has grown to love the sound of flesh being torn asunder.

She doesn’t remember when it happened, precisely; probably shortly after her father…did what he did. She heard something once about learning to love what you feared—perhaps that’s it.

It could also be about knowing that she is _strong,_ stronger than most average girls, Magical Girls, and often even Witches. She’s a warrior, a soldier, so she has to be. Her spear splits apart, writhes like a golden snake around her enemy before stabbing it quickly and brutally in the neck.

Knowledge of her power, her _dominion_ , makes her tremble in delight and excess energy, eager to find someone else to fight. 

**Protector**  

Sayaka thinks to herself _I’m a hero, not a killer_ before she finishes off the TV Witch.

It doesn’t matter that the monster’s dying scream sounded almost like a human’s; Witches are deceivers, are _enemies_ —Sayaka must not be swayed by their tricks.

It doesn’t take long, however, for the line between “hero” and “killer” start to blur before her eyes. Between that Kyouko creep letting a Witch’s Familiar go ( _To let it_ eat _people_ , her conscience screams before she answers Kyouko’s challenge), and her own takedown of the Witch made of shadows…perhaps “hero” isn’t the right term.

After all, heroes don’t laugh in delight as they hack at their opponent. Their opponent who couldn’t be Hitomi, couldn’t _possibly_ be Hitomi, but oh how _wonderful_ it felt to pretend otherwise… 

**Healer**  

Kyouko has never been good at the whole “cheering people up” thing, but she figures she’ll give it a shot.

She doesn’t know why she’s trying, especially when the girl in need of cheering is a Magical Girl whose territory she’s trying to take over. In some long untouched corner of her mind, she suspects it has something to do with Momo. Her little sister would probably be Sayaka’s age.

Going to her Father’s church is probably not the best plan—even back when it was packed with people and the roof shuddered with the choir’s joyous refrains, it was more a holy place than a happy place.

But it’s where her story begins. And Kyouko thinks Sayaka’s the type to need visual aids when it comes to potential bad decisions.

When Sayaka’s done coolly admiring the shattered windows and side-stepping the heat-warped glass at her feet, Kyouko puts on her best confident grin and tosses her an apple.

“An apple a day”, after all…

**Lover**  

Sayaka sits in the empty train station, her muddy soul gem barely glowing in her hand.

_Heroes always get their reward, don’t they? The person they rescue is so grateful, they fall in love just like that. A heart for a heart._

She barely has the energy to let out one, bitter laugh. She’s never felt this heavy before, all stiff joints and the burning desire to just _dream_ forever.

_When I dream, Kyousuke will be as grateful as I want him to be. He’ll smile at_ me _, not Hitomi. He’ll play his violin in the sun and he’ll kiss me and hold me and I’ll be_ rewarded _, like I want._

Just as she’s about to close her eyes, Kyouko comes barging in to snap her awake again.

Sayaka decides to stay up a little longer for her sake. _There’s something I should tell her, anyway, before I have my sweet dream..._


End file.
